


(Tell Me That) You’re real

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Sunshine Cleaning, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Happy Luthor Family, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Veronica always cleans her swords after she comes home from her job as a crime scene cleanup. This is her routine to keep herself grounded, to bring herself back to reality, to her wife. But sometimes, the things Veronica saw at the crime scene were too much to handle and she couldn’t even do anything properly, let alone to bring herself back to her wife.And Lena will do anything in her power to bring her wife back.





	(Tell Me That) You’re real

**Author's Note:**

> i began to write this since like, a year or two years ago, and i almost forget about it. and then out of nowhere i remember this, and well here i am. basically i just want amy adams, charlize theron, and emily blunt to be in a movie together. is that too much to ask?

“Shit,” Lena muttered as she read the text from Detective Danvers. Alex Danvers was one of the detectives that always used Veronica’s service in cleaning the crime scene. They were already a partner for almost three years now.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and said. “Jess, I will call you back."

“ _Okay, but please hurry. We need a plan to get back at Edge._ ” Jess sounded so impatience. Well, it was understandable; both of them almost die because one of Edge’s goons tried to kill them, again. But they failed, again. Honestly, this was getting tiresome. They couldn’t go to the police because there wasn’t any proof.

Proof my ass, Lena knew how almost half of the National City Police Deparment was on Edge's side.

Just as Jess ended their call, Veronica entered the kitchen.

Lena smiled warmly as she put the phone away. “Welcome home, honey.”

Veronica side-eyed Lena for few seconds before she walked towards her. When Veronica already few steps away from Lena, the young Luthor blinked a few times when the older woman doesn’t move or say anything. She was just looking at Lena without any emotions on her eyes, empty and cold.

Lena gulped, she never saw Veronica like this again. The last time Veronica was looking at her like was when the two of them had an argument about Veronica’s uncle when he died.

Veronica doesn’t want anything to do with that man, while Lena insisted that Veronica at least should notify the other family members about it. Veronica just said that sometimes they are people should be left forgotten, someone like her uncle. Lena was mad because it wasn’t fair to the other family members, they deserve to know.

Lena remembered the day she went to her birth mother’s funeral, aside from her, one social worker that got to handle Lena’s case and the priest, no one was there. Her birth mother was an only child and they disown her when they found out that she was pregnant with Lionel’s child. And that time, Lionel didn’t know about Lena yet.

Somewhere at the back of her head, Lena knew it was a cheap trick to using her birth mother’s death, but Veronica’s family deserve to know the truth about their family member died after some feud with the other drugs lords on his city. Veronica said Lena’s birth mother doesn’t deserve to be used as an example about her situation because Lena’s birth mother and her uncle is a completely different person. After almost a week fighting each other, Veronica gave up and told her other relatives about it, even though she doesn’t come to the funeral.

“Darling?” Lena touched Veronica’s shoulder softly as if she was afraid to scare of her own wife.

Veronica didn’t say anything and only looking at Lena, her eyes guarded so tightly that Lena couldn’t take a peek behind those dark eyes. It was no longer the soft brown eyes that always twinkle every time Veronica sees Lena. Those tender and full of loves gaze that Lena love so much, the first thing Lena saw when she woke up in the morning.

Now all she saw was the guarded and hard look, like the one from their childhood memories. When Susan killed herself and Veronica watched Rose and Norah from the ‘Sunshine Cleaning’ cleaned up their friend’s room. Or like that time when Veronica’s uncle kicked her out after she told him that she loves Lena.

“Darling?” Lena asked once again as she cupped Veronica’s cheek tenderly.

Veronica took a deep breath. “Are you real?” she asked as she released the breath she was holding. Her eyes fluttering as Lena rubbed her cheekbones.

Lena smiled sadly, she knew what happened to Veronica today, but she can’t say it… She needed Veronica to say it first. She brought Veronica’s left hand to her chest. “Do you feel my heartbeat?”

Veronica pulled Lena closer and put her head on her wife’s chest to hear the faint heartbeat while Lena rubbed the top of Veronica’s head tenderly. Usually, Ve was the one that doing this. Lena loved it when she slept on Veronica’s chest and she would start to rub her head like this, soft and tender. For someone with rugged hands, Veronica’s touch was always gentle. Even when their sexual activities were rough, there was always that certain _tenderness_ from the way Veronica touched Lena and brings her into climax.

“Come on, let’s get you all cleanup, okay?” Lena said as she pushed Veronica away to get a better look on her wife’s face.

The older woman nodded her head and let herself be led by Lena to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

The young Luthor side-eyed the hallways, feeling sad because usually, the first thing Ve would do after she comes home was cleaning up all of her swords collection. When Veronica said that she has massive swords collection, she wasn’t kidding. Moving in with Lena was a hassle. Veronica’s clothes and the likes weren’t that many. Probably fit into two or three big boxes. Her crime scene cleaning gear only needs two big boxes as well.

But Veronica’s swords collection. Oh boy.

It took them three weeks just to put Veronica’s swords on appropriate places. And by Veronica’s suggestion, at least there’s one sword inside each room. Yes, even their built-in closet. As Lena helped Veronica hung the swords, she told Lena the stories behind each sword. How she got the sword, where did she brought it, and the likes. Heck, Veronica even gave each sword a name. For Veronica, it wasn’t just a sword, it was her life.

Lena smiled as she saw the sword hanging above their bed, and it was no ordinary sword alright. The one and only, Kusanagi. The one that Lena used to propose to her girlfriend of four years back then. When the first time Lena knew about one of Veronica’s hobbies, she was jealous because Ve cares more about her swords rather than her girlfriend. But as Lena and Veronica getting closer, she made a peace it with. She even gave Veronica a bunch of display cases for the antique swords as their first year’s anniversary present.

The young Luthor pushed Veronica into the sofa at the foot of the bed and kneeled down in front of her. Usually, Veronica was the one kneeling, but alas the situation was different now. Lena took both of throwing knifes Veronica always had with her on her boots, one for each boot. She put them on the nightstand on Veronica’s side. Slowly, Lena undid the side zipper of Veronica’s boots, took off her socks and put them inside the boots.

“Stand up, darling,” Lena said after she put the boots near the door.

Veronica stood up and Lena undid the belt before she pulled down the zipper of the jeans, next she pushed the jeans until it was on the floor. Lena rose Veronica’s foot one at a time to make sure she was out from the jeans. And then she pulled Veronica’s black panties. And then Lena opened Veronica’s leather jacket slowly, next was her black Paramore t-shirt, the one that Ve wore at the concert all those years ago when the four of them met again after graduation. The last Lena took off Veronica’s bra and she put it with the rest of the outfit.

“Sit down,” Lena ordered again as she gathers Veronica’s outfit and put it on the laundry basket. “Wait here, okay?”

Just as Lena turned around, Veronica gripped Lena’s wrist.

“Ve?” Lena asked. She held her breath as Veronica kissed her wrist.

“Are you real?” Veronica asked again.

“Yes, honey,” Lena said sadly as she kneeled in front of Veronica once again. Slowly, she cupped Veronica’s face and kissed her tenderly. “I’m real,” she whispered against Veronica’s trembling lips. “And I’m yours,” Lena took Veronica’s left hand kissed the wedding ring.

Veronica hates jewelry with every fiber of her being. That was the reason why Lena gave her Kusanagi instead when she proposed. But Veronica made an exception, just for their wedding ring. Sometimes when Veronica was working, she would wear the ring as a necklace.

“Wait here, okay?” Lena touched Veronica’s cheekbone with the back of her hand. “I’ll prepare the bath first.”

Veronica only nodded.

When the bath finally ready, Lena guided Veronica into the bathroom and helped her get inside the bathtub. The room smelled like citrus and something spicy.

They didn’t speak, the bathroom was empty and silent, unlike usually where the two of them would talk about their day as they both enjoying a nice bath.

Veronica hugged her knees while Lena started shampooing Veronica.

“She killed herself…” Veronica whispered hoarsely.

“Who?” Lena asked as she massages Veronica’s scalp.

“The woman,” Veronica gripped the edge of the bathtub tighter. “She...” Veronica took a deep breath. “She looks…” Veronica gulped. “Like you,” Veronica finally said it shakily; both of her words and her body shook as the confession finally out.

Lena stopped her movement; she knew this. Alex told her already, and she already apologized to Lena about this. But then Veronica was their number one crime scene cleaner, and she was the only one available at that moment. But hearing it from Alex and Veronica were two different things.

Slowly Lena pulled Veronica from behind and hugged her tightly. “I’m here, darling. I’m here,” she said over and over between kisses on every inch of Veronica’s skin she could reach.

Veronica held Lena’s hand that with both of her hands, trying to ground herself with the weight of Lena’s arms around her.

The young Luthor was humming ‘you’re the only exception’ by Paramore as she continues hugging Veronica from behind. Sometimes she kissed Veronica’s temple, whispering tender words.

No one knew how long they did this, but then Veronica took a deep breath and released it slowly. She turned her head around to look at her wife, Lena smiled at her. The older woman cupped Lena’s face tenderly and kissed her softly and slowly.

“Welcome home, my love,” Lena whispered against Veronica’s lips.

“Hi,” Veronica whispered back as she tucked Lena’s hair behind her ear.

Lena smiled again and kissed the tip of Veronica’s nose. “Come on, I still need to rinse your hair.”

Veronica nodded.

“Do you remember that day before graduation?” Lena asked softly.

“When you kissed me and told me that you like me? And then you just left.” Veronica chuckled.

“That was a dick move,” Lena groaned. “I’m sorry. I just, I didn’t know how to say it properly, you know.”

“It was really confusing,” Veronica said. “With you being really close with Sam,” she shrugged. Honestly, Veronica thought Lena and Sam was a thing back then.

“Says the one that always attached at hips with Gayle,” Lena sassed back. She accidentally heard that Gayle and Veronica wasn’t a thing, and Lena’s mind immediately focus on one thing only ‘tell Veronica you like her!’. The kissing part was, well, that was the adrenalin talking.

“Remember everyone’s reaction when we told them that we’re together?”

Lena laughed, she encircles her hands around Veronica’s neck and dropped her chin at the top of Veronica’s head. “I remember, Kara thought you were cheating with me.”

“Gayle just laughed when she heard that,” Veronica rubbed Lena’s arm.

No one said anything for a while until Veronica kissed the back of Lena’s hand.

Lena smiled at her wife. “I love you.”

“Thank you for bringing me back to you,” Veronica said before she kissed Lena one more time.

 

* * *

 

Veronica only stood in front of the bathroom, her hair still wet.

“Ve, honey, what’s wrong?” Lena asked as she stopped applying the cream on her legs.

Veronica stood at the edge of their bed, already dried and wearing an old t-shirt and boy short. “It just…” She rubbed her eyes tiredly. “The woman, she… She was overdose, and her friend found her the next day on the bed. And…” Veronica wrapped her hands around herself.

Lena put down the cream and walked toward Veronica. She hugged her wife as tightly as she could. “I’m here, okay honey? I’m here,” Lena said over and over as she rubbed Veronica’s back.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Lena said after a while. She held Veronica’s hand and guided her to their bed.

Veronica waited as Lena climbed under the cover, and then she hugged her tightly from behind. “You’re real, right?”

“I am, darling,” Lena said as she gripped Veronica’s hand. Their wedding ring bumped into each other.

The older woman closed her eyes, inhaling the smell of Lena’s hair. “I love you,” she whispered softly.

“I love you too, Ve,” Lena rolled over so that she was face to face with Veronica. “I love you the moment I laid my eyes on you the first time we’ve met,” she chuckled. “But I was too young to understand that feeling.”

“I love you the moment I heard you spoke Italian,” Veronica said.

“You do realize that I’m just reading the ingredient for pizza, right?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Two things I love the most, then,” Veronica smiled softly.

“I thought your sword where the thing you love the most,” Lena rubbed her cold feet to Veronica’s warm calf, making her wife gasped in surprise.

“Let me rephrase that,” Veronica cleared her throat. “Two things I love to eat the most.”

Lena laughed. “Good save.”

“Do you remember when we were fighting about your uncle?” Lena suddenly asked.

“I am, but I don’t understand why you would bring it up now. It wasn’t really happy memory.”

Lena kissed Veronica’s forehead. “I really wish that never happened.”

“It happened, and it should happen. We have,” Veronica sighed. “We have a really different view about family.”

“Yeah, we are.”

 

_“Now you wanted to talk about family?” Veronica raised her voice._

_“Your uncle just passed away, Ve,” Lena said firmly. “You need to go back to pay respect.”_

_“He never respected when he was alive,” Veronica hissed. “Why would I need to do one thing he’s never done for me? Respecting me!”_

_Lena put down her cup before she drops it or worse. “Because your family will be there as well.”_

_“You know I didn’t care about them,” Veronica said, hands on hips. “They sent me to the boarding school because they can’t handle me. My uncle kicked me out of his house right after I told him that I loved you. They’re not my family, and they never will. The Lorkowski treat me better than my blood family ever treated me.”_

_It was true, the Lorkowski family, the owner of ‘Sunshine Cleaning’ service, was really kind to Veronica and Lena. The real reason why Veronica decided to become a crime scene cleaner was because of the Lorkowski sisters. They showed her everything about the world of crime scene cleaner, they even attended Veronica’s graduation while her uncle just sent a postcard and her parents called her three weeks later._

_After graduation, Lena knew that Veronica chose to go back to the Lorkowski family. She was already part of the family._

_When they met at the Paramore concert a decade ago, Veronica was with Norah. And of course, the younger Lorkowski dragged Lena back to their place to meet up with the others. Not gonna lie, Lena actually had a crush on both of the Lorkowski sisters. But as she spent more time with the family, Lena began to see Rose as a mother figure,  and Norah as that annoying yet loveable sister._

_Lena sighed deeply. “I’m sorry,” she finally said. “I use my situation while thinking about you. I was…” Lena rubbed her temple. “I wish I had the chance to say goodbye to my family, you know, even if just to their grave,” the young Luthor laughed sadly. “But I can’t since they can’t find my family’s dead bodies and they probably already become fish food.”_

_Veronica took a deep breath. Family was such a fragile topic between them. Lena’s family passed away because their cruise ship was sunk to the bottom of the ocean and Lena inherits the company at such a young age. And Veronica being the outcast of her family, they didn’t really bond over by talking about their family. “I know why you think like that, but they are actually people out there that really hate their family, they didn’t care about them, or worse.”_

_“I’m so sorry,” Lena said as she walked towards Veronica and hugged her tightly. “Whatever your decision will be, I will support you.”_

_Veronica nodded her head and kiss Lena’s temple._

 

* * *

 

Lena woke up as she felt someone was touching her face, groggily she opened her eyes only to find Veronica was wide awake and currently looking at Lena tenderly while she rested her left hand on Lena’s cheek.

“Ve, honey, what’s wrong?” Lena asked softly as she grabbed Veronica’s hand.

“I was afraid you’re not real,” Veronica whispered.

Lena kissed Veronica’s wrist. “I’m real, darling.”

Veronica didn’t say anything and hugged Lena tightly.

“Remember that day when the first time Norah’s weird hobby finally paid off?” Lena asked as she stroked Veronica’s hair.

Veronica snickered. “You mean her hobby hanging around the gas station? And then she actually talked to someone?”

“Yes, that,” Lena laughed.

Veronica nodded. “She told Rose about my knife and Rose took it from me, and I still hate Norah for that.”

Lena laughed and kissed Veronica’s temple. “Of course you did. I’m sure Rose will give it back to you if you ask her.”

 

_“Fuck, how long must we wait?” Norah groaned loudly as she crossed her ankles on the dashboard._

_“Feet off the dashboard,” Lena said without looking up from her book. “And no swearing.”_

_Norah pouted but she does as she said. “Bossy.”_

_Veronica and Lena were currently on vacation, and since both of them doesn’t really want to go back to their own home, Lena with her overly huge and empty mansion and Veronica with her cold and distant family, they decided to visit the Lorkowski family._

_Norah started tapping the window while looking outside, trying to find a glimpse of red hair. Not that she doesn’t thrill that her sister FINALLY went to college, but like, she can drive her own car right? Why Norah must pick her up and wait for her at the gas station??? Why can’t she wait at the campus? Their father currently on standby with Oscar, he would call them if there’s any job._

_“Stop tapping the window,” Veronica said as she twirling her pocket knife with a bored face._

_“Well stop twirling your knife, then,” Norah said before she took the knife away._

_“Hey!” Veronica yelled._

_Norah laughed loudly as Veronica tried to take back the knife, the older woman put her hand on Veronica’s face to keep her still._

_“You two, knock it off!” Lena closed her books._

_Veronica managed to take the knife back when Norah was looking at Lena to stick out her tongue at the young Luthor._

_“You guys are no fun,” Norah said. She took her cigarettes and climbed out of the car. “Wait here, I’m just going to smoke for a while.”_

_“Smoking is going to kill you,” Lena said offhandedly._

_“Everything is going to kill us, princess,” Norah said as she poked Lena’s nose through the open window backseat._

_“Get lost!” Veronica said as she gave the middle finger to Norah._

_Norah rolled her eyes and walked away. Rose already mad at her once because Norah swore and gave a middle finger to Veronica, even though the teen was doing it first. And sometimes, Veronica is a little shit that with tell Rose everything just to make her life a living hell. Norah never understood why they took these teens in the first place anyway?_

_Norah stood in front of the store, not too far away so that she could keep an eye to the open road and also their car. It was really windy this afternoon; Norah was having a hard time to light up her cigarette. Maybe it was a sign from God, telling her to stop smoking._

_“Damn it,” Norah said as she failed to light up her cigarette again._

_Before she tried again, someone took the lighter from her hands and light her cigarette for her._

_Norah almost drops her cigarette when she saw the prosthetic arm, it was like the one from those sci-fi movies. “Thanks,” she said as she finally looked at the kind stranger._

_And damn it, she almost drops the cig again. This time it was because of the person in front of her. A tall and bald woman with a prosthetic arm, she was wearing a dirty white t-shirt and her flannel jacket was tied to her waist._

_“You’re welcome,” the stranger said with a deep voice. She went inside the store after that._

_Norah did what she shouldn’t do; she was looking at the woman._

_The woman just brought three cans of soda, two sandwiches, and a pack of cigarette._

_Huh, Norah thought to herself. From the looks of it, the woman seems like a regular here. If the way Bill laughed and the woman smiled as they chatted about something. Norah never saw Bill laughed with new costumer before and according to Rose, Bill’s friendliness level with the new costumer and a regular is different._

_But Norah never saw this woman before. She took a long drag of her cigarette._

_The woman finally came out from the store, and Norah pretended that she doesn’t just watch her. She drank one can of soda in one gulp, Norah actually able to hear the sound of her gulping down that soda. She crushed the can before she threw it to the trash._

_“So, you’re a regular?” Norah asked, trying to break the silence._

_The woman stopped her movement, one cigarette already between her lips._

_Norah did what the woman did for her before, she light her cigarette in one go. “There you go.”_

_“Thank you,” the woman mumbled._

_Norah nodded, but she doesn’t push her to answer her question. The two of them smoking next to each other. Sometimes Norah stole glances to the woman, her face was hard to read. Norah looked over to the car, Veronica already sat in the back while Lena used her shoulder as a pillow. Norah scoffed, those two are hopeless._

_Sometimes, the light from the afternoon sun reflected on the prosthetic arm, making Norah more curious about the woman’s identity. What happened to her? How much the prosthetic arm cost? Wait, can she ask that? That sounded like a rude question. Maybe Norah should start with something basic, like her name._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Come on, you can do this Lorkowski!_

_Before Norah could say anything, she heard Rose yelled._

_“Norah, come on, time to go home!”_

_Why Rose must come at a time like this???_

_Norah groaned loudly, while the woman chuckled._

_“Well I guess I have to go now,” Norah said grumpily as she put out her smoke. She looked over the woman. “Thanks for the light.”_

_“That supposed to be my line,” she said._

_“Maybe next time, you can say it,” Norah winked. Oh god, did she just said that?_

_The bald woman laughed. “Next time.”_

_Norah smiled widely._

_Meanwhile, Veronica, Rose, and Lena were watching the scene unfold._

_“Wow, I can’t believe Norah managed to talk to a badass,” Veronica said in awe. “Her time hanging around gas stations finally paid off, huh.”_

_Rose shook her head, but she smiled softly as she continues watching her sister sprinted to the car with a big grin on her face._

_“What?” Norah asked when she finally arrived._

_“So what’s her name?” Veronica asked while pointing her chin to the bald woman, still smoking and currently looking at them._

_Norah’s face went pale._

_“You didn’t ask, did you?” Veronica chuckled. “You didn’t have any game, Lorkowski!”_

_“Hey!” Norah tried flicking Veronica’s temple but Rose stopped her. “Rose, Veronica brought a knife!”_

_Veronica growled while Lena just sighed as she snuggled deeper into Veronica’s side._

 

* * *

 

“Do you want me to show you how real I am?” Lena asked huskily before she started nibbling Veronica’s ear.

The older sighed in the content; she tilted her head to give better access for her wife. “No.”

“No?” Lena asked, stopping her movement.

“Talk to me about something,” Veronica whispered.

“Well, I remember that day when I, well, some sort of asked for Rose’s permission to propose you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

“I never heard about this before.”

“Well, because I asked Rose to not telling anyone.”

 

_“You know those carrots not going to cut itself,” Rose teased one afternoon._

_Lena almost dropped the knife she was holding, she didn’t realize she was looking at her girlfriend, currently teaching math to Jason in the living room, Furiosa was fixing the TV while Norah and Joe argued what would they watch when Furiosa finishes fixing the TV. “Oh, I’m…” Lena looked over to Rose and only to find the older Lorkowski sister was smiling softly at her._

_“You know, when the first time I saw you and Veronica,” Rose took over the bowl that already full with carrots. “The two of you are always together, along with those other two, Sam and Gayle?”_

_“Yeah, them,” Lena smiled softly. Oh yeah, she should visit them, it’s been such a long time._

_“Veronica has always been so protective of you,” Rose stopped peeling the potato. “She mopped the floor after you puked that time.”_

_Lena groaned. “Please don’t remind me. I’m so sorry about that.”_

_It was right after Rose and Norah came to their boarding school and they went to Susan’s room, it was still the same, minus Susan’s body. Lena was one of the few that saw Susan’s body, if it weren’t for Veronica pulling her back, Lena would probably puke next to Susan’s dead body. So when the Lorkowski sisters came, it was some sort of reflex for Lena to puke._

_“I never say this enough,” Lena took a deep breath, “thank you so much.”_

_“What for, darling?” Rose asked, smiling yet confused at the same time._

_“For taking care of Veronica and me,” Lena fiddled. “And to accepted Veronica as part of your family.”_

_Rose smiled and kissed Lena’s temple._

_“You know, I think I’m going to purpose her,” Lena said._

_“Is this your way of asking my blessing for Veronica?”_

_“Well, in a way…”_

_“You have my blessing and my support as always,” Rose smiled proudly and tenderly. “Do you know what do you want to give to her?” When she saw Lena shook her head, Rose clarified. “Remember that Veronica hates jewelers? So if you propose using a ring…”_

_Lena went pale. “Oh, you’re right.”_

_Damn it, she needed to find the perfect substitute for a ring. Something that Veronica loved most, other than Lena of course._

 

“We really need to visit them soon,” Veronica said wide a small smile. “I miss them.”

“I know. I miss them as well. Our weekly FaceTime isn’t enough. Do you know when Furiosa will back?”

“No, reminds me to ask Norah about it.”

Lena nodded.

For a few seconds, they laid in silence, enjoying the silence engulfing their bedroom.

Until Lena laughed.

“What’s wrong?”

Lena chuckled and then shook her head. “Nothing, it just… I just remember when Furiousa asked me to help her on her plan for a surprise party for Norah’s birthday.”

“You mean when you thought Furiosa was going to ask us to have a foursome with Norah?”

Lena laughed and hid her face in the crook of Veronica’s neck and groaned. “Yes, that. God, I am such an idiot. Why would I think of that?”

 

_Lena blinked a few times when she saw Furiosa stood outside her place, the truck driver was holding a grocery bag. "Furiosa," Lena smiled as she let her inside and into the kitchen. " Do want something to drink?” Furiosa shook her head. “Oh well, is there something wrong?"_

_Furiosa placed the grocery bag carefully on the counter top._ _"I need your help," the older woman said as she took off her cap and leather jacket._

_"Okay," Lena smiled nervously. Not that she didn't trust Furiosa, but she just didn't know what to say to her because Lena didn't know anything about Furiosa other than she's a truck driver, Norah's girlfriend, she eats a lot, she's a good fighter and owns at least three guns, and every truck drivers seems to know her name and actually went pale every time they heard the name of Imperator Furiosa, like she was the Voldemort version for the truck drivers in the USA._

_Lena never talked one on one with Furiosa like this before, Norah was always around, and so does Veronica and the Lorkowski family._

_"So, what do you need me to do?" Lena asked as she led Furiosa to the kitchen. Veronica was currently on the job, and she said it's going to take a while because she had to clean the entire house since it was a bloody massacre._

_"I need to take Rose and Jason and Joe out a day before Norah's birthday."_

_Lena put down her glass. "A day before... Oh. Do you have a plan for Norah's birthday? Are you taking her somewhere nice?"_

_Furiosa nodded. "Yes, I have a plan for Norah. I want to try something new for our sex life."_

_Lena blushed. Wait, was she trying to... Oh no wait, Furiosa asked her to take Rose and the others out. Man, that would be really awkward if Furiosa really did ask her and Veronica to have a foursome with Norah. “Oh,” she cleared her throat awkwardly._

_Lena honest to god it was the first time she saw Furiosa blushed, it was so fast that Lena thought she was just imagining it. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to ask you and Veronica to join us.”_

_Lena choked on her saliva._

_"I don't have any more money left. I already used my three months payment to buy a new suit, wine, and the strap-on."_

_"Strap... Oh," Lena didn't look at Furiosa's eyes. Damn it, now she was thinking about Veronica using a strap-on and fucking her._

_"So, can you help me or not?" Furiosa asked._

_"Uh yeah, sure," Lena nodded. "So it's going for like, the whole day, two days, or...?"_

_"Pick Rose and the others around 7 p.m. the day before Norah's birthday," Furiosa said._

_"Okay," Lena nodded. "But what about Norah? I mean, I'm pretty sure she'll have lots to say if she sees her family leaves a day before her birthday."_

_"I already asked Veronica's help to take Norah's out all day before," Furiosa said. "So when Norah is back..."_

_"You're waiting for her at home?" Lena smiled widely._

_"Yes," Furiosa nodded._

_"Ah, I see," Lena nodded to herself. Wow, Furiousa got game. Good to know at least one of them did. Because sure as hell Norah didn’t have any game. "Well, did you already tell Rose and the others?"_

_"I did, and they agreed to help me."_

_"Okay then," Lena shook Furiosa's hand. God damn, Lena forgets how soft her hand was. "I'll help you."_

_Furiosa gave her famous lopsided smile. "Thank you."_

 

“Ever since then I can’t look at her in the eyes without remembering that moment!” Lena cringed. “God it was such a mess. And it wasn’t really helping that Norah found out about it and she teased me sometimes. I hate her.”

Veronica smiled softly while watching Lena retelling the story, she’d heard this story millionth times, but she never tired of it. The way Lena talked about it was so mesmerizing. She took Lena’s hand and kissed the back of her hand, making Lena stopped talking.

“I love you so much,” Veronica said without letting go of Lena’s hand, looking at her tenderly.

“I love you too,” Lena smiled. “How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” she kissed Lena’s lips softly. “Thank you for helping me, my love.”

“Alright. Think you can go to sleep now?”

Veronica took a deep breath and smiled softly. “Of course. Sweet dreams, my love.”

It took a while, but the two of them finally asleep within each other’s arms, safe and sound.

 

* * *

 

Morning finally came, it was soft and warm. Veronica felt her heart so full and happy, her smile faltered when she saw Lena’s side was empty. Gingerly, she touched the bed, her smile returned as she noticed it was still warm. It was unusual for Lena to wake up before Veronica.

The memories from the crime scene were almost gone, she just needs to forget everything from that crime scene.

Slowly, Veronica began her day. She looked over her reflection on the bathroom mirror as she entered, she looked like hell. She quickly peed and washed her hands and face and went to the kitchen.

They rarely used their kitchen because none of them could cook, but Lena insisted on having a big and spacious kitchen, solely for the Lorkowski family. Veronica remembered when Lena was trying to ask the family to move in with them because it made sense. This house was too big for the two of them, even with Lena’s office and lab here, or with their ridiculous entertainment room and library, it was still too many spaces.

Rose always refused every help from Lena and Veronica. Saying how she was the one supposed to taking care of them, and not the other way around. It was pointless to debate with Rose about this kind of thing, so Lena stepped back, never ask again.

They were thinking of selling the place, but Lena couldn’t really bear to let go of this place. It was the only thing left of her family, she said. And when it comes to family, Veronica didn’t want to argue with Lena. She knew Lena had a good relationship with her Mother, Lillian, and half-brother, Lex. Lionel was never in the picture; he just dropped Lena with Lillian and Lex and then left. Just like that. He died a year after that. After Lionel’s death, people thought Lillian would kick Lena out like some sort of wicked step Mother, but she never does that. She raised and loved Lena as her own, and Lex loved and adored Lena so dearly.

Veronica remembered that one time she was so jealous of Lena’s relationship with her family. She remembered how Lillian once joked that maybe when the two of them grow up, they should get married and Veronica would become part of the Luthor family. If only Lillian could see it now.

“Look, I know I’m beautiful,” Lena’s voice pulled Veronica from her deep thought. “But it’s kinda creepy with you just standing there and looking at me with empty eyes like that.”

Veronica smiled softly and shook her head.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Lena asked as Veronica sat down on one of the chairs.

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to even near the stove?” Veronica raised her eyebrow. “Remember that day when you almost burn down Rose’s house?”

“It was one time, and I blamed Norah for it.”

“I need coffee,” Veronica said as she walked toward the coffee maker. “I feel like I’m not awake yet.”

“It because you haven’t, darling.”

Veronica stopped moving, her hand hovered on top of the coffee maker. She looked over at Lena with confused on her face.

Smiling sadly, Lena walked to her wife.

Suddenly the kitchen was no longer warm and happy, it was cold and dark and empty.

Veronica flinched as Lena touched her cheek. Her wife’s hand was cold, so cold….

“Lena, what…”

But then Lena cried, she hugged Veronica tightly, sobbing into her chest as she tightens her hold on Veronica’s body.

 

“ _Please, wake up my love…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was wayyyyy different than the one i was planning when i began to write this, but i think this one fit the bill
> 
> im @nightwhite13 if u guys still trap within tumblr just like me


End file.
